1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which jets liquid droplet
2. Description of the Related Art
Some conventional liquid jetting apparatuses to jet liquid such as liquid droplets include a waste liquid recovery unit recovering liquid (hereinafter referred to also as “waste liquid”) discharged from a liquid jetting head during maintenance etc. The waste liquid recovery unit of general type has an absorber or absorbing member which absorbs the waste liquid and is formed of a porous material such as a sponge. Further, there is also a waste liquid recovery unit provided with a sensor to detect a waste liquid amount absorbed into the absorber.
For example, an ink-jet printer which jets ink on a recording medium to record an image is disclosed in FIG. 2 of Japanese Patent Application laid-open No. 2004-249597. This ink-jet printer includes a waste liquid tray, in which the absorber is accommodated, on a lower side of a platen. A waste ink detector provided with a pair of electrodes is attached to the waste liquid tray; and the pair of electrodes is inserted into the absorber. The waste ink detector detects a full-liquid state of the absorber by using a decrease of electrical resistance between the electrodes occurred when the waste liquid is absorbed into a portion of the absorber between the pair of the electrodes. Noted that the full-liquid state of the absorber refers to a state in which no waste liquid can be absorbed into the absorber any more.